


dan howell's list of beautiful things

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, What the Hell, dan is so in love, its gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's in love, disgustingly so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dan howell's list of beautiful things

**Author's Note:**

> when i say dan’s in love and that it’s gross(ly cute) i mean it... so proceed with caution – also i thought of this idea in like january but i’ve finally gotten around to writing it now so hooray!

1\. clouds

The fact that clouds were composed of a bunch of vapor floating in the sky and yet they could be seen from the ground was a feat in itself, Dan thought. And sure, some people might have taken the white puffs for granted, but Dan liked them. He liked to watch them float across the sky when he had the time, their shape shifting slowly and gliding across the contrasting bright blue sky. Phil often told Dan what he thought clouds looked like; maybe this one was a robotic chicken and that one was a dinosaur with a jetpack. Dan would just laugh and nod along with him. (Maybe Dan wasn’t even that particularly fond of clouds; maybe he just liked to see Phil smile at him, his tongue poking out slightly, as he pointed up at the sky.)

2\. hands

Dan found something aesthetically pleasing about hands, perhaps the delicate lines on the palm or just how much they could differ from one person’s to the next. Some could be soft and elegant while others were calloused and gruff. Hands had so many uses; the litany could go on forever. And yet Dan thought his favorite use was holding Phil’s hand in his own, tracing those very lines across Phil’s palm and veering up his wrist. They’d be just lying on the couch watching a movie and Dan would pull Phil’s hand into his lap, absentmindedly dragging his index finger across Phil’s palm lines. It felt nice to exist with someone. (Maybe Dan didn’t really like hands all that much; maybe he just liked when Phil closed his hand around Dan’s, reminding him that he wasn’t going anywhere.)

3\. the stars

Stars were mesmerizing to Dan, to say the least. Endless pinpoints in the black drapery of the night sky were sometimes drawn up into pictures and other times just appreciated in their scattered, haphazard form. Dan tried to count them one time and he got to about two hundred before he lost track and gave up. Phil laughed at him, his own eyes reflecting the stars as he gazed up at them. Dan wished he had a high enough quality camera to catch the light in Phil’s eyes despite the darkness that surrounded him. (Okay, Dan really did love the stars, but maybe he loved the look on Phil’s face as he constructed constellations a little bit more.)

4\. collarbones

There was a certain appreciation to be had for bones; Dan was thankful that he had them to keep himself from turning into a pile of mush. But on top of that, Dan also admired the sharp jutting bones that were the clavicles for their definition and for the personality that they added to the human body. Phil liked them too; he liked to press his lips gently into the dip above the bone on Dan’s upper chest and trail them up the bone to Dan’s shoulder. (Maybe Dan didn’t appreciate collarbones the way he said he did; maybe he just liked the colors he saw when his eyes fluttered closed as Phil kissed his.)

5\. raindrops rolling off windows

Dan remembered learning about why rain stuck to windows at some point in his school science career, and he recalled that it was because water was a polarized molecule. What he didn’t remember, however, was what exactly that meant. Phil didn’t ask what it meant when Dan told him that, he just smiled and asked Dan which raindrop he thought would win the race. Dan said the bigger one would win, because it had more momentum. Phil bet him that the smaller one would win and as the pair watched the rain roll down the glass, both the raindrops ran into each other and combined. (Maybe Dan didn’t really care for watching the rain roll off the windows in particular; maybe he just liked the way Phil’s mouth pulled into a slight smile as they personified the small droplets.)

6\. kanye west

Lots of people didn’t understand why Dan liked Kanye West so much, but Dan thought he was revolutionary. He was changing the game of music, and Dan thought that was beautiful. In no way was Kanye a good role model, per se, but he was different, and Dan loved it. Phil was one of the people that didn’t understand, but he tried on occasion. He tried to pay attention when Dan dragged him into the lounge to watch Kanye perform, but he just wasn’t into it. (Maybe Dan loved Kanye, but he also loved watching Phil try to look interested in Kanye.)

7\. onyx crystals

If there was a single thing that could capture Dan’s entire idea of ‘aesthetic’, it would be an onyx crystal. The fact that the gemstone was thoroughly and entirely black slotted it right into Dan’s list. Phil had actually exposed Dan to the gem first; he said he’d been at a shop and saw the necklace and it reminded him of Dan. The cardboard the necklace had come attached to said that the crystal was meant to protect against negativity and fortify self confidence, but Dan didn’t know if he believed in that. What he did know, however, was that he’d never take the necklace off. (Maybe that was because it really fit his aesthetic, but more likely that was really because Phil had bought it for him.)

8\. eyes

When Dan was young, he hated his own eye color. Brown was equal to boring, he thought. He especially thought this after he met Phil and Phil’s eyes were a beautiful mixture of green, yellow, and blue, like the sea when the sun hit it just right. And Dan just had brown. Phil cared to disagree, telling Dan that his eyes were just as beautiful as Phil’s own and that yes, Dan’s eyes were brown, but they were also golden and swirling. He also added that brown was like a mixture of all the colors together, so really while Phil had three colors, Dan had them all. (Maybe Dan laughed and disagreed when Phil had said it, but the words stuck with him forever – after all, they made his list, didn’t they?)

9\. lazy mornings

Dan loved to wake up to Phil’s arms draped recklessly across the bed and over Dan’s torso, light streaming softly through the windows and illuminating the hair that stuck up on Phil’s head. (Phil always took that side of the bed because he knew Dan hated waking up with the sun shining in his eyes.) Dan would just lie there, maybe taking Phil's hand into his own and tracing the palm lines, until Phil woke. He usually woke with a grunt, drawing his hand away to wipe at his eyes and smooth down his hair as he sat up. His other hand would snake to the bedside table and grab his glasses, slipping them up the bridge of his nose. Dan would urge him to lie back down, just to cherish the moment a bit longer. Phil usually complied, pulling the blanket back up to his shoulders and turning his body to face Dan. Sometimes he’d tell of his dreams from the night prior, and other times they would just sit together. (Maybe lazy mornings were only good because Phil was there; otherwise, Dan would probably feel counterproductive and sluggish.)

10\. phil lester

(Dan loved Phil; there were no ‘maybe’s about it.)


End file.
